starpolfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Gang
If you didn’t know Ben Gang any better, you’d think he was just like you and me. Ben, however, has a very complicated past – or should that be distant future? You see, he’s from the year 8327 where it’s illegal to be a police officer. A very odd statement to make, isn’t it? It might be from this era but in the 84th Century, not only is most of the universe is being control by a very prominent crime group known as Satanic Mist, but all police forces – especially StarPol – have been rendered extinct and Ben’s real name is one that most can’t even pronounce. At first glance, you might think that Ben is an ordinary alien. That is, if you call having light green scales and cat-like eyes an ordinary alien. In the 84th Century, there are only two types of species; the Humans and the Hybrids. With the majority of alien species being wiped out by Satanic Mist, many survivors began mating with compassionate Humans in hope of saving their own kind. The result was a cross-breed of aliens who looked Humans in some way but had powers that surpassed the dominant species. With Satanic Mist’s successes and history broadcast all over the universe, it wasn’t hard to figure out who their ancestors were – the Devil’s Spawn. Ben has spent most of his life dedicated to trying to bring them down a few pegs. Of course, with the amount of power they possessed, that was virtually impossible. Thankfully, with some help of some determined rebels with scientific backgrounds, they managed to build something that resembled one of history’s first time traveller. Unfortunately, the prototype was so flimsy that once Ben stepped through it, it self-destructed and killed all those around it. Ben arrived in 3108 sporting a StarPol Captain’s uniform made for him by an talented seamstress who had managed to find an old photo of a StarPol Captain via one of Satanic Mist’s numerous archives. Such was the extinction of StarPol itself, any information relating to the organisation had been effectively destroyed. Having left a young son and wife behind, Ben knows he’ll never see them again but he also knows that by making the trek back to the 32nd Century, he at least has a chance to save the future of the universe. Ben has only committed one serious crime as his role as a StarPol Captain. On his arrival to the 32nd Century, he effectively hacked into the organisation’s computer main frame and created his own profile, tricking the UAA into thinking that he was a successful and legitimate police officer. The penalty for such an act is instant dismissal and hard labour in a Steel Home but thankfully, most of Ben’s advanced computer skills won’t even be discovered for another 500 years. Still, there’s a minimal chance that someone may realise that he hasn’t served on the ship of declaration or served with the officers as stated. It hasn’t happened yet and Ben has vowed to cross the bridge when he comes to it but in the meantime, he’s just going to act as if nothing’s happened. Contrary to popular belief, Ben doesn’t know everything there is to know about the future of the universe. Sure, he may know the specific dates in which certain major crimes by the Devil’s Spawn will be committed and how but, given the destruction of StarPol and its records, he’s just as in the dark about stopping the crime group as everyone else. He may be currently out of place and out of time with the rest of the crew but at least he has knowledge in the working of 32nd Century technology which he is definitely using to his advantage. Ben is a man of many interests, although he has admitted he is rather picky as to what subject to discuss. You could say he’s sensitive to certain subjects, hence the unwillingness to talk about particular things – especially his past. He is a shy person who tends to listen rather than talk, preferring to absorb background information before putting his two-cents worth. There have been times where he has opened his mouth about something and made a fool of himself! Category:Characters